Dulce Melancolía
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Porque aunque ellos había sido de utilidad, y le habían ayudado a superar un poco lo sucedido, aún necesitaba saber si cualquier conexión con ellos... con ella, de verdad se había roto. Ciel necesitaba saber si el regalo de ella seguía guardado en uno de sus bolsillos.


Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Un CielxDoll ansgt. Aunque no es taaan pareja, lo veo muy platónico, pero idk, hay una frase que quizás... En fin, lean para saber.

Advertencias: Angst. Post-anime. Basado en un intermedio del manga. Dark!Sebastián.

Disclaimer: Si Kuroshitsuji fuera mío, me estuviera felicitando a mi misma, ¡porque hoy es el octavo aniversario de Kuroshitsuji! Un día como hoy en el 2006, fue publicado por primera vez este grandioso manga. Que obviamente no es mio, sino de la maravillosa Yana Toboso.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

**Dulce melancolía.**

-.-

* * *

><p>Habían sido unos días agotadores. <em>Unos muy duros días<em>. Ciel realmente no deseaba hablar de ello, o pensar en ello. Se sentía más miserable de lo usual, y eso era decir mucho.

En cierta manera, agradecía a Elizabeth, Soma y a Nina Hopkins por ese día. No había sido un día totalmente agradable, pero le había hecho dejar de pensar sobre el asunto y para él eso bastaba.

Se había despertado de su apresurada y repentina siesta con la cara adormilada, y dos rostros sonrientes sobre sí. Les agradeció por su compañía y aunque en buena hora Elizabeth necesitaba volver a su casa; no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para convencer al príncipe hindú de no pasar la noche allí.

Los ojos del joven lucían serenos mientras suspiraba y trataba de evitar que los recuerdos lo invadieran. Pero era inevitable. Suponía que debía dejar que el tiempo curara las heridas, todavía sangrantes y dolorosas, que algún día se irían, porque poder recuperarse de esos dolores era algo por lo que Ciel podía apostar pero era tan... difícil. Sobretodo, porque que esas heridas tenían vida propia, latían, llamaban la atención...

Había una herida abierta por cada suceso horrible que había vivido recientemente.

Tener que soportar el asqueroso chillido de las locuras de un hombre... de un cerdo enfermo como ese. Recordar con vividez horripilante su captura, y tener que haberse desecho de...

_Freckles..._

Recordar el nombre, o el apodo de la joven hizo que se detuviera en medio de un pasillo, para cerrar sus ojos e inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado. Resopló por la nariz mientras su cara se contorsionaba de la tristeza. Dio otro largo suspiro y decidió dejar para el día siguiente cualquier compromiso que tuviera... no quería enfrentarse con eso en este momento, no realmente.

La mañana llegó de manera rápida para todos en la mansión. Para todos, excepto para Ciel Phantomhive. Porque _eso_ seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Después de haber hecho parte de su rutina en la mañana, tener que soportar el temple siempre animado de Soma, y de soportar a un Sebastián recitándole sus labores, se encontró en su escritorio, en su oficina, sin poder dejar de pensar en ello. Porque pensó que había cortado toda conexión y no había sido así. Y debía hacerlo... Debía verlo, debía tenerlo en sus manos, para estar seguro, para poder...

Suspiraba mucho últimamente. Aspiró fuertemente, y tomó la decisión de buscar lo que tenía planeado. Sabía que Sebastián debía estar por ahí, desempolvando alguna librería, o en el peor de los casos en la cocina, pero esperaba no tener que encontrárselo.

Su corazón respiraba agitado en el momento en que se confundió de dirección, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a bajar a los cuartos del servicio. Sin embargo, después de usar su bien agradecida lógica, encontró la lavandería, y en ella, Maylene, doblando unas sábanas.

— ¡Jo-joven amo! ¿Qu-ué desea?

— Maylene, deseo saber algo—. Se detuvo a si mismo un momento para pensar en las correctas palabras que debía utilizar, y respiró hondamente—. Cuando mis ropas... para aparentar de ser de clases más bajas... fueron lavadas ¿no encontraste por casualidad ningún objeto dentro del bolsillo?

—N-no mi jove-e-en amo. Y le ase-seguro que revisé.

Ciel cerró los ojos en entendimiento y asintiendo se alejó de allí, mientras sentía su pecho contraerse. Sus pasos al principio eran firmes, serenos. Pero mientras más se acercaba a su habitación, más rápidos, temblorosos y asustadizos eran sus pasos. Tanto así que sus dedos temblaban al abrir la gran puerta de caoba. Abrió la puerta con pesar, sintiéndose débil, la cerró con dificultad y se recostó abruptamente sobre ella, colocando su mano sobre la boca, para contener un quejido que deseaba salir.

Sentía sus ojos escocer, pero desde hace mucho se había prometido a si mismo no dejar correr más lágrimas, así que volvió a suspirar y empezó a pasear por la habitación. Al principio trataba de tranquilizarse, solo estaba estirando las piernas, pero luego sintió algo muy específico arremolinarse en su estómago: rabia.

Solo había una razón posible por la cual la paleta no estuviera allí... alguien la sacó.

Y solo había una persona... un ser, capaz de hacer algo así.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y empezó a gimotear sin lágrimas. Trataba de contenerse, trataba de contenerse, y estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero entonces su sonrisa, sus pecas, y la textura de su pecho combinado con el sentimiento de vergüenza invadió, llenó, destrozó sus memorias y fue cuando sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y su garganta se empezaba a trancar.

Toc, toc.

Ese sonido lo paralizó y se volteó contrario a la puerta para calmar su temple.

Sebastián saboreó el ambiente y se sintió disgustado con el sabor. Había pensado que esa tarde de juegos y vestidos, seguido de una buena noche de sueño ayudaría a su joven amo a seguir con su vida. Quitando el excedente de dolor y solo conservando el necesario para que su cena siguiera perfecta. No le gustaban los platos tan amargos. Esa tristeza que podía percibir en el bouquet era... desagradable. Era mucha tristeza. Melancolía, el enemigo silencioso de las almas orgullosas.

— ¿Está todo bien, joven amo?

_Vamos, di mi nombre._

_Se... Sebastián... Sebastián... ¡Sebastián!_

Quería responderle tantas cosas. ¡Debía responderle tantas cosas! _Es una ofensa imperdonable... cómo te has atrevido_... Pero ninguna de esas cosas eran dignas de Ciel Phantomhive. No dejaría que el demonio triunfara en verlo infeliz, no esta vez. Subió el mentón en alto, aspiró todo su dolor, y pidió a un Dios en que no creía que no fuera obvio el momento de restregarse los ojos.

— Perfectamente, Sebastián—. Con el mentón aún en alto, el chico volteó para mirar brevemente al mayordomo. Le pasó por un lado, decidiendo ir a cualquier lado de la mansión que sus pies le ordenaran, prometiéndose no volver a pensar en el asunto.

_Y así, el demonio sonrió complacido. _

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

><p>Na: ¿Mucho para sus feels tan recientes? Créanme, morí un poco escribiendo esto. Nunca había hecho un Dark!Sebastián, y creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero a lo hecho pecho.

Espero que les gustara. ¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
